Projekt CL013
by Fluffy Hojo
Summary: Cloud ist ein geflüchtetes Experiment, dass kurz darauf auf Sephiroth und dessen Partner Zack trifft. SephCloud, SephCloudZack?
1. Prolog

Die Story hat nicht wirklich was mit dem Spiel zu tun, ich hab mir nur die Charaktere ausgeliehen. 

Disclaimer: Keiner gehört mir, ich verdien kein Geld usw. °

**Prolog – Die Welt**

Staub. Staub. Überall wo er hinsah war nur Staub. Eine große Staubwolke die dann auftauchte, als sie ihn wieder gefunden hatten und mitnehmen wollten. Die Wolke hatte ihn schützend umschlossen. Ließ keinen der anderen an ihn heran. Sie hatten geschrieen, dass ihnen ihre Augen schmerzten und sind an den starken Wind nicht vorbei gekommen. Und doch brannte der Staub nicht in seinen Augen. Er schien seinen Körper nicht einmal zu berühren. Nur sein kurzes goldengelbes Haar, zeugte von dem sachten Wind der in der Mitte dieser Wolke wehte.

Seine nackten Füße trugen ihn weiter vorwärts. Die Arme an der Seite und nicht schützend vor den Augen, wie es seine Verfolger getan hatten. Er wollte nicht zurück, zurück in die kalte Welt aus Metall und Kabeln, die er nur kannte. Für ihn war es ein Schock gewesen, als er sah dass die Welt nicht nur aus Stahl bestand. Sondern auch aus etwas Grünem was nicht so hart und erstarrt war wie die Stahlpfeiler, sondern sich in jedem noch so kleinen Lüftchen bewegte. Jedoch wusste er nicht ob es ein schöner oder ein schrecklicher Schock gewesen war, denn er konnte seine Gefühle nicht unterscheiden.  
Auch kannte er die Empfindungen nicht die er beim Anblick einer Pflanze verspürt hatte. Oder beim ersten Anblick eines Vogels. Woher sollte er sie kennen, wenn er sie nie vorher gespürt hatte...? Diese Welt war ihm neu.


	2. Erste Begegnung

Titel: Project CL013

Autor: BlackAngelAeri / Fluffy

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud, SephCloudZack(?)

Disclaimer: Keiner mir, krieg kein Geld, usw.

Kommentar: Eigentlich habe ich diese Fanfiction bereits aufgegeben... weil ich damals weder Zeit zum Schreiben noch wirklich Lust hatte. Kreatief lässt grüßen.. aber weil ich gerade nichts zu tun habe, werde ich wenigstens noch die anderen beiden Kapitel dich ich bereits damals fertig geschrieben habe und hier nicht hochgeladen hatte, jetzt doch hochladen... hab eh nichts anderes zu tun.. aber vorgesetzt wird diese Story trotzdem nicht...  
Alt ist die Story auch... sehr sogar...

**  
Kapitel 1  
CL013 oder 1. Begegnung**

„Verdammt! Holt ihn endlich zurück! Es wird doch nicht so schwer sein ein einfaches Projekt zurückzuholen!", keifte der Schwarzhaarige wütend in das Funkgerät. So laut das ihm von der heftigen Bewegung beinahe die Brille von der Nase gerutscht wäre.

"Aber...aber, dieser seltsame Staubwolke hat uns die Sicht versperrt und der Sturm uns zurückgedrängt...", versuchte die Stimme aus dem Funkgerät seinen Boss zu überzeugen, dass es nicht so einfach war. „Papperlapapp!! Es ist mir egal wie, aber bringt mir CL013 zurück! Lebendig...", knurrte er erbarmungslos zurück. „Zu Befehl...Professor Hojo...", murmelte die Stimme ergeben und unterbrach den Funk.

Hojo war kurz daran das Funkgerät zu zerschlagen. Sein Zorn war unermesslich. Er wollte sein geliebtes Projekt zurück und das auf der Stelle! Hätte er ihn nur niemals mit diesen roten Raubtier alleine gelassen, dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen.

"Das wirst du mir noch büßen...RedXIII...", murrte er zu sich selbst.

_...woanders..._

Der große Baum stand einsam auf seinen Wiesenhügel. Er starrte hinunter auf den Wald, das Wiesenfeld und weiter weg auf den See. Allein die Vögel die es sich auf seinen Ästen gemütlich gemacht hatten, schienen ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Ein Gähnen war das Einzige welches diese Theorie sofort verwarf. Denn es zeigte das nicht nur die Vögel unter dem Baum Ruhe gesucht hatten. Ein junger Mann lag mit dem Rücken an den dicken Stamm des Baumes gelehnt und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Seine silbernen Haare wehten sacht im Wind und da sie so lang waren, konnte man sie auch von der anderen Seite des Baumes aus sehen. Das Licht welches auf sie fiel wurde von ihnen silbern zurückgeworfen, sodass man von der anderen Seite des Stammes denken könnte es sei Licht, welches sich dort zu Ruhe gelegt hatte. Doch dem war nicht so. Es war nur silbernes Haar das sich wie ein Wasserfall über die Schultern des Mannes bettete. Müde blinzelten türkisfarbene Smaragde unter halbgeöffneten Lidern hervor, als sich die Sonne einen Streich erlaubte und genau auf sein Gesicht schien.

Doch dies schien nicht der einzige Grunde weshalb der junge Mann aus seinem Schlaf erwachte. Ihm war als hätte ein Geräusch ihn geweckt, doch konnte er es nicht ausmachen. Er suchte mit seinen Augen die Umgebung ab die vor ihm lag. Überall saftige Wiese und vereinzelte Bäume. Nichts Verdächtiges das ihn hätte aus seinen Schlaf wachrütteln können und doch konnte er nicht in einen erneuten Schlummer verfallen.

Plötzlich nahm der Wind stetig zu. Sein Haar wurde hin und her geweht, sodass er sich wünschte einen Zopf zu tragen um sie zu bändigen. Zu seiner Überraschung wurde sogar Staub davongetragen, obwohl die Erde hier zu fest war um Staub zu bilden. Verwundert richtete er sich weiter auf, ehe er an dem dicken Baumstamm vorbei auf die andere Seite der Wiese blickte, auf welcher weit in der Ferne eigentlich das Glitzern des Sees zu sehen sein müsste. Doch dies sah er nicht. Denn eine Staubwolke versperrte seinen Blick auf den Horizont. Seine Augen weiteten sich irritiert. Soviel Staub, obwohl das Gras die Erde an sich band. Woher kam dieser ganze Staub?

Der Blick wurde noch eine Spur intensiver, als er glaubte einen Schatten in der herannahenden Wolke zu sehen. Er stand ganz auf um besser sehen zu können und hob dabei seine rechte Hand um sein Haar aus seinem Sichtfeld zu bannen. Angestrengt wurde die sich nähernde Wolke gemustert. Somit kam auch der Schatten näher. Instinktiv griff der Silberhaarige nach seiner Klinge, welche neben ihm am Baum gelehnt hatte. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihm das er sie nicht brauchte. So ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem herannahenden Phänomen. Zu seinem Erstaunen nahm der Wind nun wieder ab und somit wurde auch die Staubwolke kleiner, bis sie komplett verschwand und den Blick auf gold-gelbes Haar und dessen Besitzer zuließ.

Dem Türkisäugigen blieb wortwörtlich der Atem stehen, als sich die Sonnenstrahlen auf dessen Haar spiegelten. Der Person somit einen Hauch Mystik verleihend. Noch dazu die weißblaue Kleidung und die blasse Haut, auf welche die Sonne ebenfalls schien. Das alles ließ ihn, in den Augen des Betrachters, wie einen Engel aussehen.

Seine Schritte wurden schleppender und er wurde immer müder. Wie lange lief er schon? Wie weit war er gegangen? Er wusste es nicht. Seine Füße waren über Berglandschaft und über weite Wiesen gelaufen, hatten ihn einfach nur fort von der Metallstadt getragen. Weit fort. Sie haben nicht ein einziges Mal halt gemacht umzukehren. Auch nicht als das Geröll in seine Füße geschnitten hatte. Nach einiger Zeit war es dann unter seinen Füßen weicher geworden. Mit einem Blick auf den Boden hatte er registriert dass er auf etwas Grünem lief.

Bedauernd hatte er jedoch feststellen müssen dass er nicht wusste was es war. Er vermutete das es eine dieser Pflanzen war die ihm sein tierischer Freund beschrieben hatte. Die Staubwolke hatte ihn derweil treu begleitet und vor den Blicken seiner Verfolger geschützt, doch nun nahm ihre Intensität ab. Somit klärte sich sein Blick der sofort auf eine Gestalt auf einen Hügel fiel. Zuerst dachte er es sei einer von ihnen, doch im nächsten Moment sagte ihm sein Instinkt das es nicht so war. Deshalb schritt er weiter auf diesen zu.

Ganz besonders fiel ihm das lange silberne Haar des Fremden auf, welches durch den sachten Wind zu fließen schien. Wie ein Wasserfall der seine Bahnen sucht. Sie waren das perfekte Gegenteil zu dessen schwarzen Sachen. Der schwarze Mantel wehte ebenfalls leicht und beim zweiten hinsehen erkannte er auch wenige Stellen an denen er weiß war. Trotzdem konnte man seine Haare durch diese Kleidung unglaublich klar sehen. Es war seltsam, doch empfand keinerlei Bedrohung an dem großen schwarzgekleideten Mann. Auch nicht als er das lange Katana an dem Baumstamm stehen sah. Schließlich blieb er ungefähr zehn Meter vor dem Fremden erschöpft stehen und musterte diesen aus leuchtend blauen Augen.

Der Silberhaarige musste schlucken als er in diese Saphire sah. Solch ein leuchtendes blau hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es war atemberaubend und doch konnte es den erschöpften Ausdruck in den Augen des Besitzers nicht überdecken. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und näherte sich so dem Blonden. Erstaunt stellte er fest dass dieser nicht zurückwich, sondern ihn nur weiter aus diesen klaren Augen anstarrte. Als er nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war blieb er stehen. So als sei es das gewesen worauf der Kleinere gewartet hätte, torkelte dieser plötzlich erschöpft und drohte zu stürzen. Schnell war der Silberhaarige heran und fing den nun schlaffen Körper erschrocken auf...


	3. Cloud

Titel: Project CL013

Autor: BlackAngelAeri / Fluffy

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud, SephCloudZack(?)

Disclaimer: Keiner mir, krieg kein Geld, usw.

Kommentar: Eigentlich habe ich diese Fanfiction bereits aufgegeben... weil ich damals weder Zeit zum Schreiben noch wirklich Lust hatte. Kreatief lässt grüßen.. aber weil ich gerade nichts zu tun habe, werde ich wenigstens noch die anderen beiden Kapitel dich ich bereits damals fertig geschrieben habe und hier nicht hochgeladen hatte, jetzt doch hochladen... hab eh nichts anderes zu tun.. aber vorgesetzt wird diese Story trotzdem nicht...  
Alt ist die Story auch... sehr sogar...

**Kapitel 2  
Cloud**

Einige Stunden später öffneten sich die saphirblauen Augen wieder. Zuerst trüb, dann klar starrten sie an die Decke. Lange Zeit blieb der Blonde nur so liegen und sah hinauf. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde erst abgelenkt als er die Tür hörte. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah zur Tür hinüber. Der Neuankömmling war unter der Türangel stehen geblieben und musterte den im Bettliegenden einen Moment überrascht, ehe er schnell auf ihn zuschritt. „Du bist wach. Da bin ich aber erleichtert...", meinte er beruhigt.

Stumm sah ihn der Kleinere entgegen, sodass sich der Silberhaarige kurzerhand auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett niederließ. „Geht es dir gut? Ich weiß ja nicht weshalb du plötzlich das Bewusstsein verloren hast." Noch immer schwieg er und sah seinen gegenüber an, als verstehe er nicht was dieser wollte. Schließlich seufzte der Größere und beschloss es ruhiger anzugehen. „Wie heißt du?", wollte er dann wissen.

Endlich zeigte der Blonde eine Reaktion in dem er den Kopf schief legte, sodass er ein weiteres Seufzen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Das würde wohl in der Anwesenheit des Kleineren zur Angewohnheit werden. Er deutete auf sich. „Mein Name ist Sephiroth,...", dann deutete er auf den Jungen. „...und du bist?" Der Kopf des Blauäugigen legte sich von der einen auf die andere Seite, doch schwieg er Sephiroth weiterhin an. Lange wartete der Silberhaarige auf eine Antwort, ehe er es noch einmal versuchte und erst auf sich und dann auf den Blonden deutete. „Ich bin Sephiroth... Se-phi-roth... und du?" Tatsächlich schien der Kleine zu überlegen. Trotzdem blieb es still im Raum. Doch als Sephiroth seine Frage zum dritten Male wiederholen wollte, erklang dessen sanfte leise Stimme.

„CL013...", murmelte der Junge und deutete auf sich. Anscheinend hatte er sich entschieden dass sein Gegenüber ihm nichts Böses wollte und er somit ruhig sein Schweigen brechen konnte. „Projekt CL013...", wiederholte er und sah Sephiroth dabei in die türkisfarbenen Augen. Dieser wollte schon aufatmen das der Kleinere ihn verstanden hatte, als er mitten in dieser Geste stoppte. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was ist das denn für ein Name? Außerdem...was meinst du mit 'Projekt'?", wollte er weiter wissen, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass er ihm mehr sagen konnte. Immerhin war er schon erleichtert dass der Junge überhaupt sprechen konnte. Seine Gedanken hatten sich bereits darum gedreht ob der Kleine der Sprache überhaupt mächtig war. Tatsächlich sah CL013 ihn ruhig an, öffnete jedoch zu seinem Erstaunen den Mund. „So nennt man mich... So nennt Professor Hojo mich..." Sephiroth schwieg. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Jungen. Der Name kam ihm bekannt vor, oder besser, er kannte ihn. Sein Blick wurde automatisch düsterer.

Woher kannte er dessen Namen, wenn er kein Projekt wäre? Also sprach er wohl die Wahrheit. Also machen sie wirklich Menschenversuche... Laut meinte er jedoch: „Trotzdem ist es kein richtiger Name. Immerhin enthält er eine Zahl...", meinte er bestimmt. Nachdenklich musterte er den Kleinen. Dieser sah stumm zurück. Er sagt wirklich nicht viel...Aber ich kann ihn doch nicht immer mit CL013 ansprechen. Er seufzte erneut. „Hast du vielleicht eine Idee wie ich dich nennen könnte? Spricht man dich denn auch anders an?" CL013 legte den Kopf wieder schräg und schien zu grübeln. Schließlich nickte er leicht. Sephiroth wollte gerade erleichtert ausatmen, als es ihm beim Aufzählen der Namen wieder den Atem verschlug. „Lieblingsobjekt, mein Versuchsobjekt, Versuchskaninchen... mein Trumpfmittel...", zählte der Kleinere die Namen an den Fingern ab. Sephiroth schlug sich stöhnend an die Stirn. Das hätte er sich denken können. „Stop, Stopp...!", wehrte er schnell ab. Erneutes Seufzen innerhalb weniger Minuten. „Das sind auch keine richtigen Namen. Dann muss ich mir wohl etwas Ordentliches einfallen lassen. Darf ich?", wurde zur Sicherheit noch gefragt. Ein Nicken und Sephiroth dachte nach.

Am Besten wäre es immer noch die Anfangsbuchstaben seiner Projektbuchstaben für den Namen zu nutzen... Ich will ihm nicht zuviele Veränderungen auf einmal zumuten, wenn man bedenkt dass seine Umgebung bereits Veränderung genug zu sein scheint. Mmh...also...etwas mit „CL"...obwohl...die Null könnte man eigentlich auch als „o" sehen..."Clo"...nein...also das bestimmt nicht! leichtes Grinsen Ob man die 13 auch verwenden könnte? Während des gesamten Gedankenganges hatte er den Blonden beobachtet. Dieser hatte sich derweil endlich im Zimmer umgesehen. Die einzige richtige Einrichtung war das Bett, ein Schrank an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und ein Tisch mit Stühlen in der Nähe des Balkons. Hinter den Fensterscheiben konnte man das Grün der Baumgipfel erkennen. Auch das blau des Himmels war zu sehen.

Die Stille die durch Sephiroth Schweigen entstanden war, wurde auch wieder von ihm gebrochen. „Ich hab's!!", rief er leicht lächelnd aus. So erlangte er auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden wieder. „Cloud...Ich denke der Name passt zu dir.", meinte er. „Cl…oud...Cloud?", murmelte der Kleine, als versuche er sich an diesen Namen zu gewöhnen. Sephiroth nickte. „Er ist mir aus verschiedenen Gründen eingefallen. Ich wollte dir zumindest die ersten vertrauten Buchstaben aus deiner Projektnummer lassen. Außerdem ist mir eingefallen das die 13 in einem Zahlensystem der Informatik als „D" definiert wird und wenn man die Null als „O" sieht, entsteht der Name 'Clod'...dass wiederum hat mich daran erinnert das du in einer Wolke aufgetaucht bist...Also Cloud...für Wolke...", ein stolzes Lächeln krönte sein Gesicht. Immerhin war der ganze Gedankengang ganz schön verzwickt und durcheinander. Ein Wunder das man dort überhaupt noch hatte klar sehen können. Nicht umsonst hatte er seinen Job, deshalb auch diese Kenntnisse, auch wenn er sie jetzt anderweitig eingesetzt hatte.

Interessiert musterte er die Reaktion des Blonden. Jetzt wartete er nur noch auf die Antwort von CL013. Dieser sah ihn nachdenklich an. Er schien zu verarbeiten was Sephiroth ihm eben erklärt hatte. Eine Weile blieb er still, sodass dem Silberhaarigen schon etwas mulmig zumute wurde. Doch schließlich schlich sich ein schüchternes Lächeln auf die Züge des Jüngeren. „Cloud...dann...ist das jetzt...mein Name...", murmelte er leise. Er gefiel ihm wirklich besser als CL013. Sephiroth erwiderte er erleichtert das Lächeln. „Dann soll es so sein." Er streckte dem Jungen eine Hand entgegen. „Willkommen Cloud.", sagte der Türkisäugige. Der Blonde griff zögerlich nach der ausgestreckten Hand drückte sie.

Von diesem Moment an war CL013 nicht nur ein Projekt, sondern ein blonder junger Mann namens Cloud.


End file.
